Comparison of Aldor and Scryers rewards
This article is meant to be a side-by-side comparison of Aldor and Scryer rewards, two factions located in Shattrath City. The article aims to make it easier for players to decide which faction they want to side and gain reputation with. Note that while gaining reputation for either faction, you will also gain reputation with the Sha'tar. Overview When you first reach Shattrath City and are level 60 or higher, you are given a choice between two factions: The Aldor and the Scryers. Which you choose will have various impacts on you, not only on which faction rewards you can purchase, but also in which quests you might pursue. And while you can revert from one to another, it is best to avoid making a haphazard choice. This page provides some a quick side-by-side comparison for how each faction may benefit a character. What this page does not do is tell you which faction you need to choose specifically. You are strongly encouraged to look at all the items before you make your choice. Inn/Tier Position: The Scryers Hearth location on their tier is closer to the ground than the Aldor tier is, meaning that characters can run off of it without taking the elevator (death is assured when jumping off of the Aldor Tier to the main city ring without protection). The Scryers are also slightly closer to the flight master. Impatient players hence may want to consider the Scryers for these reasons. If you are a keen chef, then the presence of a cooking fire right outside the Scryer inn is a clincher. However, Aldor also have a cooking fire directly ahead as you exit the inn. -- As a note, you could theoretically bind at the Scryer inn and then become an Aldor, however, the arcane guardians on the Scryer Tier seem to be actively hostile to players, whereas the Vindicators on Aldor Rise are not actively hostile to Scryers. The Aldor Hearth location on their tier is connected via a tunnel directly to Nagrand making it rather convenient at the 64 - 66 range to get to Nagrand. Hunters and those interested in Kurenai faction (Alliance side) could find the ease of access convenient, however this is also accessible by Scryers. Healers: You may be in for some tough choices. While the Scryers staff provides huge +healing, Aldor gear provides substantial Intellect and MP5 gear. Mana-based DPS classes: For a PvP-oriented mana-based DPS, the Scryers appear superior in some ways. They provide a mini-TOEP trinket, shoulder enchants with stats more in favor of crits, a very high +stamina and +damage ring. In contrast, the Aldor provides a +damage staff with intellect that lacks stamina, and a low-stamina, high-intellect chestpiece with decent damage. In this respect the Aldor seems to appeal more to the PvE crowd. Some suggest that individuals who are in raiding guilds and who have access to high-end items may benefit most by choosing the Scryers, while those in a more casual environment may wish to choose the Aldor. Questing: In addition to faction purchases, Aldor and Scryers also offer different quest lines with different rewards. For example, the quest is available for both factions, but offers vastly different rewards: *Aldor quest reward choices: ** : A necklace with 15 int, 10 spi, +55 heal; or ** : A ring with 25 str, 15 agi, +10 hit rating *Scryers quest reward choices: ** : A ring with 15 int, +10 spell critical strike, +29 dam/heal; or ** : A necklace with 37 sta, 15 def, 15 shield Rogues: is reward from , the final quest of a long Scryer chain (and not available from the Aldor). With +23 agi, +21 stam, + 20 hit rating and + 48 attack power, it is significantly better than anything outside of heroic Black Morass or Karazhan for sword and mace Rogues. Take this into consideration, because the Assassination Armor set does not include a belt. However, Sword rogues should notice the , which can simply be bought at Exalted reputation and is comparable to a for 200g, easily affordable at 70. This sword is also significantly better than any sword outside of raids and Arena rewards. Crafters: Both factions offer various crafting patterns and plans that are Bind on Pickup which become available to you as your reputation level increases. The items you craft, however, are Bind On Equip. However, only the Scryers currently offer an Alchemist recipe. Also, the Shattrath jewelcrafting trainer is located on the Aldor teir. She has recipes that are not available from the Honor Hold trainer. This is not a problem if one levels jewelcrafting before choosing Scryers. On the other hand Scryers offer a master enchanter, so Scryer enchanters don't have to go to Uldaman for recipes upto skill level 300. Armory trends Data from Okoloth's blog. Visit the site for much more class-specific trend data automatically parsed from the armory. Weapons Equipment Inscriptions :Main article: Augments - Inscriptions Inscriptions are shoulder-slot enchants. Both factions' greater inscriptions carry the same stat types, but give higher values to one stat. Aldor items tend towards damage, healing, attack power and dodge. Scryer items tend towards Crit rates, MP5 and defense. Crafting recipes :Main article: Aldor vs. Scryer - Crafting Recipes While all of the recipes, patterns, and so on are Bind on Pickup, the crafted items themselves are Bind on Equip, allowing you to make them for characters other than your own. The tailoring patterns for Imbued Netherweave Tunic and Imbued Netherweave Robe are only sold in Sanctum of the Stars, a Scryer town in Shadowmoon Valley. You can buy the patterns when you are neutral to the Scryers. They are also not BoP. Tailors who plan to make the tunic or the robe should purchase the patterns before choosing Aldor. Otherwise, they will need to find a Scryer player to purchase it for them. Quest rewards :Main article: Aldor vs. Scryer - Quest Rewards Each faction has its own quest chains in Shadowmoon Valley and Netherstorm. In some cases, the item rewards for equivalent quests are the same for both factions. In other cases, there are different rewards. Summary This summarizes the classes listed on this page only, it does not include the quest rewards or the crafter recipes. Category:Guides Category:Factions